A Series of Events: Head BoyHead Girl Edition
by TheSoundofMusicandLove
Summary: A series of events that are like 'long' drabbles of Dramione that don't exactly continue after each chapter. It's just some of my shorter fics of what I think would occur in the daily lives of the Head's. However will have an epilogue that may tie everything together...still in working progress!
1. Chapter 1

1.

It was late and as Draco Malfoy rushed down the halls, he had no doubt that he was the only one up and about. Being Head boy had its advantages, he thought slyly; for even if he wasn't the only one up at this hour 'he' at least had an excuse. However, tonight it was not Head boy duties that had him up; it was that blasted potions book he had to share with a certain bushy haired witch and desperately needed. Since she had not return to their shared quarters and he knew it was well past time for her to still be hanging out with Potter and the Weasel; he figured she would be in the only place that had no choice but to endure her company.  
Pausing at the two large wooden doors leading into the library, Draco allowed his annoyance to show before bursting into the dark room. His sharp eyes were drawn to the only light shinning at the back of the room and closing the doors behind him; he stepped forward. His footsteps were silent on the wooden floors and following the light, he paused a few feet away and took in the view. There perched in front of him, was a sleeping Granger, the right side of her face pressing into an ancient textbook; the other shinning golden cream and soft in the candle light. Her quill lied limp on the desk and smirking, Draco strided the remaining steps to her desk; perched in the back of the library, hidden in an alcove of shelves that prevented any intrusion of the public. All intrusions expect the one...the only Draco Malfoy.  
Seating himself in the seat directly across from her, he picked up her quill and studied it for a moment; frozen. So that's where the damned thing had been. It was his favorite quill; a pristine golden phoenix feather that was the last of a limited collection. Well, he had to give it to her; she certainly chose well. His gleaming slivery-grey irises shifted back to her sleeping form and grinning mischievously, he leaned over slightly until he was hovering over her.  
"Oh Granger" he murmured softly, his voice alight with merriment and glee. She shifted slightly and sighed at his voice; grinning, he lifted the quill. Brushing the tip over the exposed half of her face in the softest of touches, he watched as her brows furrowed slightly, her hand lifting to brush at her cheek. She rested her hand on the desk and waiting for a breath of a moment, he brushed the quill over her face again; this time using the thicker side of the feather. Her cheek twitched and she brushed repeatedly at the trail the feathers had skimmed over, brows burrowing and a displeased little grunt sounding at the back of her throat. For his finale, he skimmed the quill over her face, brushing her nose and eyes repeatedly before skimming over her ear. Suddenly, she bolted upright, her hand flattening against the side of her face in a smack. Not being able to contain himself any longer, he chuckled, clutching at his side as she blinked away sleep and looked at him, distorted and confused.  
"Malfoy?" she murmured, her voice soft and silky from sleep.  
"In the flesh" he replied and watched as she grounded her teeth when realization clicked in. Smirking, he placed the quill back in front of her and watched as she blushed. He had to admit, she was a rather charming sight when just woken up. Her face glowed a relaxed sort of golden hue and her eyes twinkled brilliantly. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair having loosened from her neat ponytail fanned her face delightfully, making her look rumpled and incredibly like she had gotten well and justly ravished.  
"What do you want?" she muttered after a long silence had gone with them looking at each other.  
"I came to get the potions book. It's my turn with it. But you were sleeping and so, like the gentleman that I am, I took it upon myself to wake you before someone were to stumble in here and see a likely victim" he stated into a shrug. Hermione shook her head at his exaggerance, but turning towards her bag, she pulled it out and handed it to him.  
"Next time, why don't you try calling me to wake me up" she stated, rubbing the side of her cheek lightly. He noticed that it had turned pink and smirking slightly, he tisked.  
"Where's the fun in that? Honestly Granger, if you insist on making a chart and schedule of who gets the book when; I'd expect you to stick with it. And there better not be a next time!" he remarked. She chose to ignore that last part, cocking her brow instead at the first half of his retort.  
"You...you actually read the chart?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Well after you insistently shoved several copies under my door and in my bag; I figured it was important. Although I have to admit the color coded part was a bit over the top."  
"Well I had to give it colors to keep someone with the attention span of a toddler-such as yourself-interested" she muttered and he smirked. She stretched and tugging at the hair-tie that hung at the tip of her hair, she gathered her mane in her hands and rolled it into a decent bun; hooking a few stray strands behind her ear. She began to pack up and he leaned into his seat to wait for her. He had long ago learned that she hated walking the halls alone, especially at night and after one too many mishaps of having her rushing after him for company and later sending him back for something she had forgotten; he waited. Glancing out the window, he realized that it was pouring outside; not a star or twinkle insight. He decided that it was definitely a good thing he had waited. If there was one thing Granger was fully afraid of, it was a heavy pounding of rain. For some odd reason that was beyond him, she always got the impression that even the slightest mention of rain would later bloom into a full-fledged storm. It was odd how stock-still and pale she would get at the sound of the thunder and lightning rolling one onto the other. He happened to enjoy a good thunderstorm but casting a hooded look at her; he casted a silencing charm and disillusionment charm on the window; making a mental note to do the same back at their shared lodgings. Looking back at her, he sighed; reassured that she hadn't seen him.  
He stood and watched as she made her way around the table, swinging her book bag onto her shoulder and turning to the stack of books she had checked out. Before she could reach them however, he quickly grabbed them, grunted and moved ahead of her to the door without a word or a side glance. As a result, he missed the disbelieving shake of Hermione's head and the warm smile that tugged on her lips. Outing the candle that had burned low, she created a bright lumos for them both and followed him out of the library door; quickening her pace to keep up with his longer strides...


	2. Chapter 2

2. Green Apples

It took quite a good measure to surprise the brains of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger and there was no exception on this day. However, if anyone could have surprised her, it was bound to be Head boy: Draco Malfoy. Perched on a stool in the kitchen, facing away from the front door was the pale haired boy. Dropping her bag on the lounge-chase facing the hearth, Hermione studied his broad shoulders and finely muscled back. When he had not automatically turn around to see her enter or make a comment about her messy appearance; she simply figured it was because he was still giving her the silent treatment due to their row over who had watchman duties that very eventide. As she stepped more firmly into the room and walked towards him; he did not even lift his head or shift in the slightest. That, roused her suspicion and moving behind him, she peered over his shoulder and froze.  
Settled in neat rows of five were at least thirty green apples on the table top. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes, watching him re-arrange them into rows of three, then rows of ten. Strange. Very strange.  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Malfoy?" she muttered and watched as he didn't even falter in his task.  
"If you must know Granger, I'm making a field plan for the up-coming match against your house" he retorted, his brow burrowing in deep concentration. Realization clicked in. She had forgotten all about the Qudditch match. No wonder he was so tense and snappy. She had quickly taken note, that when Malfoy had a game, he was at his crankiest. No wonder they had gotten into such a row that very morning. Sure, they argued and bickered like two spitting cats tied together, but having lived together for so long now; they had adjusted and become accustomed to each other and their unique habits and quirks. One of Malfoy's biggest was his passion for Qudditch. Hermione recognized his drive and dedication; it was the exact drive she had for school and the thirst for knowledge. She also knew that more than anything he wanted to win. For once, beat her house in a match.  
She had long ago stopped attending the matches involving Slytherins and Gryffindors; not sure what side she was on. Having witnessed Malfoy's relentless determination and later his heartbreaking disappointment and anger; she wanted him to win. Just once. That alone had caused her to flee-every time-at the mention of a match between their houses. She couldn't take it; seeing him work so hard just to get let down. That however, was the partial cause for her missing attendance at such matches; the broader reason being herself and what she might or might not do. It was one thing to secretly cheer for one house but another completely to out oneself and have her two closest and best of friends-who were on the opposing side-find out. It would be chaos indeed if she were to be there, see Malfoy come close to catching the snitch, cheer him on and have her whole house brand her as a traitor. No, it was better that she retreated to the library and watch from the large window facing the Qudditch field. She was safe there and her secret was secure and well-kept to herself.  
And then it hit her. Maybe if she gave him a little push in the right direction, his obsession would subside. Besides, it would give Harry and Ron a good and well-deserved awakening. They were becoming too relaxed and arrogant and this was for their own good. Nodding her head at that, she leaned over him and reached out for an apple. She couldn't help but notice that although she didn't quite touch him; his warmth was searing enough to reach her from where she was and she shouldn't even think about his scent. It simply wasn't fair that a boy of such masculinity could smell as good and divine as he did in fresh scented soap and light but intoxicating cologne. Before he could protest in her earlier movements or stop her however, she spoke.  
"I swear Malfoy, if you hurt anyone because of this, I'll hex you into the next millenium!" When he only cocked a brow at her, she sighed and looked at him squarely.  
"I'm only going to do this just this once. It's tiring watching you sulk like an eight year old every time you lose. Now listen carefully-"  
"I'd say Granger, if I didn't know better, that you're helping me" his voice was teasing and amused.  
"Do you want my help or not?" Signaling for her to proceed, he leaned back into his seat and folded his arms; not even budging as she rested a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she rearranged the apples. It was a long hour and a half later when they were finished; all the key points that needed covering fully worn out. He now had a well initiated plan to win and grinning a pleased grin, he looked up at her. She was still close and her scent had mingled into the atmosphere around them. He didn't complain however for she smelt of citrus and something else he couldn't quite place his finger on but gave him a thrill anyway.  
"Very Slytherin of you Granger." She rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest.  
"I pick up on a few things here and there when I've had first hand teachings from the best" she stated lightly and so matter-of-factly that he couldn't help but shoot her a lopsided grin, a blond brow quirking slightly at her compliment.  
"However, if any Gyrffindor gets hurt Malfoy-especially Harry or Ron-"  
"Yes, yes. I know. You'll hex me here and hex me there" he stated, snorting at the impossibility of that.

Taking one look at Malfoy's face told her she had done the right thing. He looked as if he had swallowed the sun itself and his smile was dazzling. No wonder his parents give him everything he wants, she thought mesmerized by the beams and rays of light that glowed around his triumphant face. He had quickly rushed back to their shared quarters, to congratulate her on her successful planning. She hadn't wanted to see the damage, positive that if she did she would feel guilty. The sudden feel of her feet leaving the ground snapped her out of her thoughts and she gasped as she felt Malfoy's hands wounding around her waist and lifting her off her feet. He crushed her to him and spun around a good two or three times. When he settled her back down on her feet, she stumbled and made him chuckle; reaching out to steady her.  
"Thanks to you, I now have cause to celebrate a good victory!" he stated and moving away from her; walked towards his room.  
"The team's going down to Hogsmede for butterbeer" he added, pulling off his gloves and shrugging out of his protective gear.  
"I guess I'll personally have to go and assess Harry and Ron's injuries" she replied and caught his grin.  
"They're not that bad. Just sulking, you should have seen Potter's face!" Shaking her head at his retreating form, she prepared herself to hear about this for a very long time from Harry and Ron. She moved after him, picking up his discarded gloves, knee pads and green cloak and placed them neatly on the armchair closest to his door. As she made up her mind to get Harry's favorite comic book from the library and a box of chocolate frogs for Ron on her way to visiting them; Malfoy stuck his head out of his room.  
"Oh and Granger-" at the turn of her head in his direction, he grinned again.  
"Thanks." Just like that, simple and sincere. Smiling indulgently at him, she nodded in acknowledgement.  
"You're welcome." As he disappeared again, she smiled. Yes, it was definitely worth it...just this once...to be a little like a certain pale haired Slytherin...


	3. Chapter 3

3. Baby's Day Out

The tall, lean form of the Slytherin prince made it's way to the shifting staircase; the final rounds for the night of his Head boy duties finally over. Leaning against the banister, he raked a hand through his corn silk hair; waiting for the stairs to shift to the right sector leading to the perfects' lodgings. Stepping onto solid ground, Draco pushed his hands into his pockets and whistled lightly until he came to the portrait leading to his shared quarters. The Duchess, as the title claimed, was fast asleep, her stout form fully decked out in yards of silk and ruffles of lace that drowned her. The powered wig of curls threatened to fall over; revealing the thinning hair and receding hairline. Her excessively painted face made Draco's lip curl; the woman making his stomach do threatening flops of sourness. Clearing his throat, he watched as the woman bolted awake, her shrill voice piercing his ear.

Catching sight of his, she quickly adjusted her wig and smoothed over her gown.  
"Well, good eventide to you m'lord" she murmured huskily and Draco inwardly cringed. Soon would come the excessive fluttering of her lashes and her high-pitched laughter that threatened to crack his ear drums. He was often tempted to throw a cloth over the stupid thing but she was rather sweet to Granger and if Granger was one thing; it was a walking, talking pile of mush. Quickly uttering the password, the portrait swung open and he was plagued with the most tempting idea to push it slightly farther, 'accidentally' splintering the damned thing and having it replaced. However, as he thought it over, he was sure Granger would just restore it and have him suffer through the angry wrath of the portrait. No, no, it was better to stay on the good side of the bloody thing; for one could never neglect the luxury of having access to one's home.  
Entering the common, Draco paused. The girl who had not too long ago been apart of his thought was occupying the lounge facing the hearth and perched a few feet away from her was a muggle contraption she called a 'television.' He had forgotten that it was Friday and undoubtedly her 'movie night' or whatever. No wonder she had left early in their shared patrolling routes. Shaking his head, he moved towards her laughing form and flopped down next to her. She turned to smile at him; offering a section of her blanket and shrugging at the shake of his head.  
He turned his gaze towards the screen and watched as a golden-haired baby entertained his mother...or was it his nanny? It was well into the movie and towards the end of his laughter that Granger spoke; her voice shaking from its amusement.  
"You know, the baby sort of reminds me of you!" Before he could reply, they both laughed as the crawling baby's drool caused his main kidnapper to slide and collapse.  
"He should. That's one good-looking baby and let's not forget clever." He watched as she rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, shifting closer to him.  
"You're going to like the part that's about to come up" she murmured and turning away from her, he watched. They both laughed and leaning into his seat, he propped his feet up.  
As the rolling credit's died away, he watched her slip out from beside him, finding that the side she'd been warming felt empty. She switched the disk or whatever it was called and replaced it with another. Turning back to him; she beamed.  
"If you enjoyed that one, you'll certainly enjoy this!" Settling back into her spot, she wrapped herself snuggly in her blanket, a slight piece overlapping onto his leg and searing him with her warmth. Making no move to brush it away, he settled back into his former relaxed state and folded his arms across his chest; turning his attention to the screen. 'Look whose Talking'. His brow quirked and he smirked at the opening scene. In no time, she had him throwing his head back to let out a bark of laughter; full of merriment. Wiping at his eyes, he turned his gaze to Granger and found her already looking at him; a pleased little smile curling her lips.  
"You know Granger, the mother reminds me of you." Not taking offense, she broke into a smile and nodded in acknowledgement.  
"I figured you'd say that" she replied simply and he passed a hand through his hair. It wasn't long before they were both asleep, the movie long but forgotten.

It was the second Friday in a row that Hermione returned to her shared lodgings and found Malfoy waiting for her patiently. Smiling at him, she shrugged out of her cloak and moved towards him. Surprisingly she enjoyed his company and was more entertained by his reactions than by the actual movies. Settling down, next to him, she turned in his direction and beckoned towards the stack of DVD's she had gotten for Christmas.  
"So, which one is it tonight?" she asked and watched as he scanned the pile. Picking up the one titled 'The Wizard of Oz,' Draco watched her beam. Shaking her head in approval, she placed it into the player and turned back to him.  
"One of my favorites" she stated and he quirked a brow.  
"So you've said for every last one we've seen." Giving him a playful look, she took her seat and waited until he was fully engrossed by the movie to watch his different and familiar reactions. It was nice to see that he at least appreciated one thing that was from the muggle world. Turning back to the screen, she hoped that perhaps little by little she would be able to change his view of where she came from and those like herself...


	4. Chapter 4

4. Malfoy's are Never Sick...

Hermione Granger disliked a healthy number of things- although she tried strongly not to-but the absolute worst and wretched of them all was being sick during winter break. A small group of students were always known to stay back and this year she had decided to do the same. Coughing, she rolled onto her side and faced the window, wondering what Harry and Ron must be doing. Her eyes were heavy and her nose was slightly bruised from all the excessive wiping and rubbing. Sniffing, she flinched as the ache in her throat thumped as she swallowed. Moaning slightly, she drifted off into another light sleep.  
However, it was short-lived, for a sudden knock on her door jolted her from her dreamless and miserable state. Peering at the far away door, she tried sitting up only to find that the pound in her skull was too profound for any such thing. Managing a weak admission to the person on the other end, she settled back down and coughed; writhing slightly in fatigue. Seeing Malfoy, she lifted a hand as if to stop him.  
"Don't come any closer. I don't want you getting sick because of me" she whispered and he shook his head at her.  
"I thought you would know by now Granger, Malfoy's are never sick" he stated, moving towards her. She looked dreadful, her face pale and irritated in some places. She looked weak and helpless and a pang of pity stirred in him. She was so out of it that she didn't even respond with her usual snappy and witty retort but instead closed her eyes and groaned as if all the world's burden lied on her shoulder.  
"Do you need anything Granger?" She had settled into a statue-like stillness that would have alarmed him had he not noticed the rise and fall of her chest.  
"A strong potion and an even stronger bowl of soup!" He grinned but quickly frowned when she writhed again in frustration.  
"Are you sure you don't want to visit Madam Pomphrey's?" She opened her puffy eyes and looked at him, a listless smile tugging on her dry and pale lips.  
"Even if I did, I can't. I can hardly lift myself up without my head exploding. Just thinking about standing is painful, walking is out of the question."  
"Nonsense" Draco muttered, shaking his head at her exaggeration.  
"What do you take me for?" he added, bending down and lifting her up as if she weighted no more than a handful of ribbons. Her blanket dropped away from her and tumbled to the floor; her shivering form shocked senseless. A squeak escaped her when he moved towards the door and she clung to him.  
"Wha-What are you doing?" Her body was luke warm and definitely not in the way it usually was.  
"We're going to Madam Pomphrey's" he stated, looking down into her round, wide eyes that seemed so child-like that he had to grin.  
"You don't actually believe that I'd leave you in this state do you?" he asked and watch her shake her head, reassuring him that she didn't. Her hair framed and clung to her face, intensifying those big brown eyes of hers and making her look even more like a scared, if not slightly timid, child. Pausing, he brought her closer to his warmth, realizing that she was still trembling uncontrollably. She snuggled as close as she could get, a light flush of embarrassment spreading across her cheeks. They paused again at the door and as Draco muttered a wandless spell, it flung open and closed after they exited.  
"Remind me of that one later" she muttered groggily, her head shifting to rest on his chest, pressing her right cheek against the thump of his heart. Her hand crept towards the collar of his shirt and she inhaled his scent. Hermione's last thought, before drifting into a peacefully relaxed slumber was the oddity of having the first and most intimate moment-of her life-with a man under such circumstances...and Malfoy of all people. But having lived with him for so long, she had grown to develop and re-think her first observation of him. He was far greater than what met the naked eye and oddly enough, she rather liked the thought of sharing her first intimate moment with him. Sighing, she turned her face slightly and brushed her nose against the bare flesh that peeked through his shirt; a small smile playing at her lips.  
When they reached the infirmary, Granger was fully knocked out, her soft breath brushing against his chest in a deep rhythm. He swallowed at the sensation and rushing towards the bed he had stayed in due to one injury or another, he settled her onto it as gently as he could and making a move to pull back, he glanced down. Granger's fingers clung to his collar as if for dear life and glancing up at her face, he found a slight frown creasing her brow, her lips pursing slightly. Covering her hand with his, he slowly disengaged them from his shirt and sat beside her relaxed form. Leaning over, he brushed away the soft curls that clung to her forehead and was surprised to find them rich and silky in texture. He was snapped out of his inspection when he heard the smart clip of Madam Pomphrey's 'sensible' shoes sounding not too far away. Pulling back, he turned to see the woman rushing through the doors and faltering slightly before she quickly made her way towards him. Although she was an aged woman, she discerned that the boy looked a bit somber and distressed; not at all his normal witty and maturely charming self.  
"Mister Malfoy, what is the matter-" she faltered again as she spotted Miss Granger with him and turning back to the boy, she frowned.  
"She's down with a fever, I'm afraid. Couldn't even move on her own" he stated and she nodded.  
"Poor thing. Well, you did the right thing in bringing her down here. I'll fix her up in no time" the elderly woman stated, patting his shoulder as if he needed reassurance.  
"Have you any need of assistance?" he asked and she smiled at him fondly. She was glad he had turned into a fine gentleman after all.  
"No. I'll send for you to help her back up to your dorms, with a full list of instructions. I'm afraid St. Mungo's is in need of extra hands and I've been called away. But if it is just a fever as you say then your task will be easy enough" she stated and he nodded.  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay." She nodded and carried about her task, missing the hooded looks the reserved boy casted in the direction of the bed.  
Later as Draco Malfoy carried Hermione Granger-snuggly burrowed in his arms-out of the infirmary, Madam Pomphrey watched them and nodded smartly. Yes, she might have been an old maid but still had sharp eyes and an even sharper wit about her. Sighing wistfully, she watched as the boy paused, adjusted the delicate package left in his care and continued towards the door. There was not a single bone in her body that did not sing. She chided herself for being too old for such nonsense, as she wondered that maybe, just maybe there was something about those two that was meant to be...


End file.
